Fairy Tales Can Come True
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fairy Tales Can Come True

author: red rooster dawn

pairing: Lois and Clark

disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them.

Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results.

part 1

15 September 2008

Lois Apartment

Atlanta, Georgia

Lois stood in the small kitchen cooking dinner. It had been a long day and she was tired. Her little girl was playing with her dolls in her bedroom. She was a sweet little girl of three who looked like her mother.

Lois was cooking a meal that she had learned how to cook from Mrs. Kent. She wondered how Mrs. Kent was doing since she left Smallville almost four years ago.

She didn't wanted to leave, but she couldn't stay. She had spent a wonderful day at the beach with Lana, Chloe, and ..... Clark. Chloe was her favorite cousin, Lana had become a good friend during her time in Smallville.

Clark ..... well he was special. He was tall, strong, good looking, and had the temperament of a Saint. He was perfect man by any woman's definition, the only problem was ..... he was in love with someone else.

It wasn't something she spent much time dwelling on. She had decided a long time ago she would just be his friend and enjoy any time she spent with him to the fullest. Even though they weren't a real couple they did do a lot of things together.

They always seem to have a lot of fun together even though she knew Clark would never admit it. Actually how they spent their time together was probably what led to their problem in the first place.

She always managed to find a way to live at the Kent farm with Clark when she had no where else to live. There was so much love there. The Kents always welcomed her with open arms.

She heard a knock at the door that brought her out of her trance. She went over to the door to open it. She was surprised to see her father, the General, standing there in his uniform. She hadn't seen him in four years.

She wasn't exactly happy to see him. He had interfered in her life and caused her so much pain. Her life had been changed the day he had shown up in Smallville. Her life would never be the same.

"What do you want Dad? How did you find me? What are you doing here?" She asked him in a manner that implied that she didn't want to see him. She hoped that he wasn't here to take her back to Smallville. She wasn't in the mood for any of his lectures.

"What? No hello, how are you doing?" her father responded sarcastically as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm not in the mood Dad. The last time you came to visit me you married me off to the local farm boy who was in love with someone else. I wasn't ready to get married. He wasn't either especially to me. It was a miserable existence for six months." she replied angrily.

"Is that why you ran away? I don't really understand Lois. You went to the farm looking for him to help you find Chloe. I went there and got you. I told you to stay away from him, but you went back there anyway. I even let you finish high school there.

When you got kicked out of college you went back to the farm and to him. You lived there with him for nine months before I went and got you. I used the pretense of looking for your sister to get you away from him.

After we found your sister you went back to the farm and to him. Don't tell me you didn't Lois. There is always a boy behind everything a young woman does. You were in love with him, don't deny it.

I spent two hours talking with the Kents that day. They told me the same thing. You were in loved with him. You were always with him. You played with him. You had fun together. He may have had a teenage crush on Lana, but he loved you." he replied.

"Dad! Why are you here?" she replied exasperated. There was no way she was going to talk to him about why she ran away and whether or not she loved Clark.

"I wanted to talk to you about Clark. He's been in a coma for the last three years. They're getting ready to pull the plug. I thought you might want to see him before they do. You won't get another chance to say goodbye." he finally explained.

"Have you got a place to stay?" she asked. She was sad and a little shocked to hear about Clark. She still loved him. She had thought that someday they would get together again.

"I have a place at the Windsor." he replied.

"Why don't you go back to your room and change. I have dinner cooking in the oven. It should be ready in about an hour. We can talk some more when you come back." instructed Lois.

"Okay sweetie, see you in an hour." he replied before leaving.

"Damm! I hope Mrs. Johnson can watch Lillian. I'm not ready for him to see her." she muttered.

day 2

15 September 2008

C-130 Army cargo plane

The next morning Lois was flying back to Kansas on a C-130 with her father, the General. They would fly to a base in Kansas and then she would be driven to the hospital in Smallville.

She had talked to Mrs. Johnson about taking care of Lillian for a week. She didn't know how long she would be in Smallville. She didn't know how she was going to react when she finally saw Clark.

She remembered him as a strong virile young man. What was he going to look like now? Would be look like an old man who is wasting away? How much longer was he going to live?

As she leaned back in her seat her mind began to wander back to that day four years ago. It all began as a day at the beach, Clark kissing her, and ended when they were married by General decree.

flashback

Saturday

27 August 2005

Kent farm

It was Lois's day off. She had had a late night and had slept in. She was busy in the kitchen cleaning up after eating a late breakfast and talking to Martha when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number of the caller. It was Chloe.

"Hello Chloe, what do you want?" asked Lois in a teasing manner. She was sure it had to be about Clark. Why her cousin couldn't express her needs to him was beyond her comprehension.

"Good morning Lois! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with Lana and me. It's a beautiful day. We can work on our tans." asked Chloe cheerfully.

She must want something thought Lois. She's too happy. I wonder what she wants me to do? Lets see, it involves Chloe and Lana. Lana being the operative word here. She must want me to ask Clark.

"So it is Chloe, what is it that you want me to do?" asked Lois.

"Could you ask Clark to come with you?" asked Chloe.

Lois was hesitant at first. She knew how difficult it was to get Clark to do something he didn't want to do. Obviously he didn't want to go to the beach. That's why Chloe had asked her.

She did have a new bikini she wanted to try out. Clark had been working pretty hard the last several days. He needed a break. He needed to have some fun.

"Why me Chloe? You're suppose to be his best friend. Lana and he are supposedly in love with each other. Why don't one of you two ask him if he wants to go to the beach?" asked Lois.

What were they afraid of? Clark was a wonderful guy. He would do anything for either one of them. He even did things for her. They both wanted everyone to believe that they were adults, but they were only little girls.

"Because you can get him to do anything Lois. He always does whatever you want him to do." replied Chloe.

"You're not twelve anymore Chloe. You're going to have to learn how to do things yourself Chloe, but I'll ask him. You do know he probably doesn't want to go to the beach." sighed Lois.

"Thank you Lois." replied Chloe.

Lois went upstairs to change into her new bikini. She wanted to look good for Clark. She liked Clark, it was the reason why she was here living in the middle of nowhere on a farm.

She realized that Clark was in love with Lana, but she knew they weren't going to last, high school relationships seldom did. They were lucky to survive a year or two apart.

There was a reason why Clark and Lana's relationship was on again off again. Lana wanted to be the center of Clark's world. It wasn't about sharing and being a part of his life. They didn't have fun together.

They were too serious. Clark needed someone in his life to have fun with, not someone to worry about satisfying and about being yourself..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fairy Tales Can Come True

author: red rooster dawn

pairing: Lois and Clark

disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them.

Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results.

NOTE: I began posting this story last February. Since then I lost my email account so I had to create a new one and have a new author name.

Thus I have change my author name from rooster dawn to red rooster dawn.

Since I can't update under rooster dawn I will update and finish posting the story under red rooster dawn.

part two

C-130 Army cargo plane

Lois was brought out of her thoughts by her father. He wanted her to know they would be landing within an hour. He was concerned about her. She hadn't dealt very well with her mother's death more than ten years ago.

He hadn't either. It was very tough to lose a love one. Lois's mother was his life. He had shut down emotionally after that and wasn't there for Lois and her sister. He pawned her off to a nanny.

Lois grew up much faster than she should have. He sometimes forgot that. She came across as a very self assure mature woman, but she still was a young woman who was afraid to let someone love her.

Maybe she was right four years ago. She wasn't ready to get married. She was still finding herself. He should have let her grow up some more before forcing her to make such a life altering decision.

flashback

Kent farm

Lois came down the stairs and saw Martha in the Kitchen. She told Martha of her plans to go to the beach with Clark. They were going to meet up with Lana and Chloe. They would be back around four.

Martha liked the idea. Clark had been working really hard around the farm. He should take some time to relax and have some fun. Martha offer to make them a picnic lunch. She made a few sandwiches, packed some chips and brownies, and place a small cooler of soft drinks in the basket.

Lois then went out to the barn to find the beach umbrella and Clark. He was probably sulking about something. She silently walked up the stairs to see what he was doing. She found him up in the loft daydreaming.

Clark was surprised to see her standing there. She looked so beautiful. He had been thinking about her more and more everyday. Things were so easy with her. She never made any demands on him like Lana did.

She didn't need to know every last thing about him. She didn't pry into areas that he didn't want to talk about. They always had fun together. Even their so call fights weren't real fights.

They were more like playful teasing. It was more a test of wills that somehow she usually won, but he won too because he would receive the most beautiful happy smile he had ever seen.

"Get your swimming trunks on Smallville, we're going to the beach." Lois ordered Clark.

"I'm busy. I'm not going anywhere Lois. I'm going to stay right here and relax." he replied.

"Wrong Smallville, don't make me get Mom involve. She's in the kitchen fixing us a picnic basket as we speak." grinned Lois knowing that he would cave, he always did. He would put up a little fight, but he would always do whatever she asked him.

"She thinks you have been working too hard and should go and have a good time. I'm wearing a new bikini." smiled Lois hoping that would inspire him.

Clark knew he had lost the battle when Lois mentioned his mother. Of course seeing Lois in a bikini was such a bad idea either. He had to admit she had a fantastic body, long legs, firm hips, a tiny waist.

"Why do you always get her involve Lois?" asked a sullen Clark.

"I didn't Clark. She wanted to know where we were going." smiled Lois.

"We?" challenged a disbelieving Clark.

"Clark, your mother isn't stupid. She sees me dressed like this and you don't think you're involved somehow?" reasoned Lois.

Junior was getting excited. It was a good thing he didn't wear tight fitting jeans anymore. He found the beach umbrella and went inside to change while cursing Lois as he went.

at the beach

Twenty minutes later they were at the beach. Clark set up the umbrellas and beach chairs. Lana and Chloe hadn't arrived yet. Lois decided to have some fun with him. She wanted Clark to rub some suntan lotion on her, all of her. She threw the lotion to him.

"What do you want me to do with this." he grumbled.

"I need you to rub it on me." she smiled seductively.

"It'll have to wait. I'm hungry. I'm going to eat lunch first." he replied as he tried to ignore her.

"No way Smallville. You're not going to put greasy hands on me. Lotion first, food second." she ordered him as he grudgingly walked over to her.

"You can do my legs first, then my arms, then my back ..... " she began to order him as if she was the General and he was the lowly private.

"I'll do your back, nothing else. You're more than capable of rubbing lotion on your legs and arms." he replied not thinking about all the possibilities. He wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

"Clark, the purpose of you rubbing the lotion on me is so that I don't get any on my hands. What are you afraid of Clarkie?" taunted Lois.

"I'm not afraid Lois ..... " he replied before she ordered him to proceed.

He sighed knowing this wasn't a battle he was going to win. He began with her arms softly massaging the lotion in. He was surprised with their firmness. Most girls had flabby arms like Chloe. Even Lana's were a little soft.

He then moved onto her legs as little Clark began to wake up. He marveled at her long slender legs. They were lean and firm. They were the longest legs he had ever seen on a woman.

He was enjoying the act of rubbing her legs now, but was hesitant as he neared the edge of her bikini. He knew he had to slip his fingers under the edge to make sure she was covered. Her little bikini could slip when she laid down or moved. God forbid she got sunburn. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

Lois smiled as she felt his hands and fingers worked her muscles. He had great hands. Her smiled grew as he slipped his fingers under the fabric of her bikini. She wondered if he would, but was sure he couldn't resist the temptation. It was part of their little game that they played.

Lana and Chloe reached the edge of the beach. They saw Clark rubbing lotion on Lois. He was doing her back. They giggled in amusement. Once again Lois had gotten Clark to do something he didn't want to do.

They weren't laughing when they saw Clark applying the lotion to her stomach from behind her. They could see his huge hand caressing her flat sexy belly.

Clark was finished. Lois could do her front side. Little Clark was very happy. Clark felt a little embarrassed as he had slipped his fingers under the fabric of her bikini bottom to insure she didn't burn.

Once again he thought Lois was testing him, daring him to do something he had dreamed about, but knew he shouldn't do.

"Don't stop Clark. You still have my front side to do." murmured Lois softly in a dreamlike state. She was enjoying his ministrations.

"Lois!"

"I told you Clark, I don't want to get any lotion on my hands." replied Lois.

"Turn around then." sighed Clark. Why me?

"I think this way is better. Go on Clark." ordered Lois. She didn't think she could look at him if he was caressing her belly.

Clark wrapped he arms around her and began rubbing the lotion on her belly. Lois leaned back into him, enjoying his strong hands caressing her stomach muscles. She smiled as Clark insured that she wouldn't burn under her bikini. She could sense that Junior was happy too.

at the Hospital

room 313

Lois walked into the room. She saw him lying there. She expected to see wires hooked up to him, but there weren't any. Had they already pulled the plug? He looked like he was sleeping to her. His chest appeared to move slightly.

She walked over to him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She sat down beside him on his bed to talk to him. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Clark. I know it wasn't right of me to leave, but I couldn't stay. I knew you didn't love me. I don't think I loved you either back then. It was way too soon for us. We were too young and weren't ready to get marry.

I have miss you Clark. We use to have a lot of fun together. It has been a long time since I've had fun. I have been working at a newspaper. I write for the home and garden section. What do I know about Homes or Gardens you ask? I made the mistake of telling the editor I lived on a farm for two years.

The General told me that you slipped into a coma six months after I left. Mom must have been heartbroken. She loves you so much. I wonder how she's doing. You know I loved her like my own mother.

I'm sorry I left. I should have been here for you, but I got scared. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I did love you, but not enough to stay. We needed time Clark. Time for our love to grow.

I love you Clark. I wished that you would wake up and talk to me. You know I don't like to do all the talking. Wake up Clark."

Lois continued to ramble on for a couple of hours. She was in need of some coffee and food. She and the General had left Atlanta early this morning before flying to Kansas. She stood up and leaned over to give him another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fairy Tales Can Come True

author: red rooster dawn

pairing: Lois and Clark

disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them.

Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results.

NOTE: I began posting this story last February. Since then I lost my email account so I had to create a new one and have a new author name.

Thus I have change my author name from rooster dawn to red rooster dawn.

Since I can't update under rooster dawn I will update and finish posting the story under red rooster dawn.

part three

flashback

at the beach

Chloe and Lana joined them shortly after Clark finished putting the lotion on Lois. He was in the picnic basket grabbing a few sandwiches to eat and a couple of sodas to drink. He threw one of each to Lois.

"Was it good for you Lois?" Chloe asked wishfully. Watching them together had aroused her in a manner she didn't think was possible. She had always dreamt of Clark running his hands all over her body.

"What? What are you talking about?" replied Lois wondering why Chloe always acted like a twelve year old whenever she was around Clark.

"The full body massage that Clark gave you." answered Chloe.

"He didn't give me a massage Chloe. He rubbed some suntan lotion on me. I don't want to get a sunburn." clarified Lois wondering what was wrong with Chloe.

Clark had moved away from the girls. He wanted some peace and quiet. If he was lucky he could nap for a couple of hours, that is if they left him alone.

Lois shook her head. Why were they jealous of Clark putting some suntan lotion on her? He would have done the same for them if they had asked him to. When were they going to grow up?

"What's wrong with you two? If you wanted him to rub some lotion on you, you should have asked him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." questioned Lois.

"It's not that he did it Lois, but where and how he rubbed it on you." replied Chloe a little embarrassed to mentioned where exactly.

"Chloe, you are old enough to ask for what you want. When you are with a guy it's all about having fun. What fun is there for him to only do your back? You have to think about what he wants too.

He sees me in this bikini and his mind is probably going into overdrive about what he sees. He's probably thinking like a small kid in a toy store, he wants to touch everything. He wants to rub lotion on my legs.

He probably wanted to caress my belly, but he was too shy and modest to ask or do it on his own. I liked the idea of a man rubbing lotion on my legs and belly. I wanted to know what it felt like. Clark is the perfect person to ask because he's a gentleman and he won't take advantage of the situation.

I like challenging him, getting him to do things that he wants to do, but might not otherwise do. You should be exploring life, testing the limits Chloe. How do you know what you like if you don't take the risk?

Stop worrying about whether a guy likes you or not, just have fun. If he has fun with you he will like being with you and spending time with you." explained Lois.

About a quarter mile away one of the General's men was observing Lois. He had seen Clark and Lois's encounter of the closest kind and made the appropriate notes for the General.

the Hospital

Lois was on her way to the cafeteria when she walked by a mother and her child talking. It was Mrs. Mary Johnson and her daughter Beth. She had grown a lot since she had seen her last.

"Mrs. Johnson, how are you? What are you doing here?" Lois asked in greeting.

"Lois! It's nice to see you again. You remember my daughter Beth?" replied Mrs. J.

"Indeed I do. She has grown quite a bit. She's even more beautiful than I remember." smiled Lois. It never hurt to flatter someone.

"Roger was in an auto accident a few months ago. He was paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors were hoping for some improvement by now, but it doesn't look good. Roger and I are suppose to meet with them, but Beth wants to get something to eat." sighed Mrs. J.

"If you don't mind, I can take her. I was heading down to the Cafeteria myself to get something to eat." smiled Lois.

"Would you Lois? I would appreciate it. Thank you." replied Mrs. J.

Ten minutes later they were in the Cafeteria. Lois was eating a banana split and Beth was eating a sundae. A banana split was a little too much for a six year old girl to eat.

"Where have you been Lois? I have missed you so much." began Beth.

"I had to go away. I wasn't very happy. I write for a newspaper now. I have a little girl of my own now, she's three." she answered.

"Why are you here?" asked Beth.

"I came to see Clark. He's my husband. He's in a coma." replied Lois.

"What is a coma?" asked Beth.

"Let's see, ..... It's like going to sleep and never waking up." replied Lois.

"I don't understand?" said Beth.

"Do you remember the story about Snow White? She got lost in the woods and was found by the gang of midgets." asked Lois.

"You mean dwarves and there were only seven of them. Yes I remember." she replied.

"Her evil stepmother gave her the poison apple and Snow White went to sleep." Lois continued to explain.

"What happened next?" asked Beth.

"The midgets came home and found her. They couldn't wake her up. She slept for a very long time." she answered.

"That's what a coma is. Clark is in a coma." confirmed Lois.

"You should kissed him." said Beth.

"What?" replied Lois not fully understanding Beth's directive.

"The Prince woke Snow White up in the story up with a kiss. He was her one true love. Clark is waiting for his true love to kiss him so that he can wake up." explained Beth wondering why Lois didn't understand.

"I'm not his one true love." replied Lois.

"You're his wife. You have to be his one true love." argued Beth causing Lois to sigh. When was she going to learn, you don't tell children fairy tales. They come with unrealistic expectations. They never come true.

They went back upstairs to Clark's room. Lois felt that she need to be there with him and Beth wasn't ready to go back to her father's room.

flash back

at the beach

Lois spent an hour talking with Lana and Chloe about being with guys. Growing up on Army bases had given her ample opportunity to learn how to deal with them.

It was more important as a teenager to have fun with them then to worry about them being in love with you. How would you know when you had met the right guy if you dated only one guy or had a crush on a guy for four years and did nothing about it?

How would you know what was normal? If you dated more than one guy you could experience the differences between relationships. Everybody is different. They bring different things to relationships.

After their talk they went swimming. They all had a good time, even Clark. After awhile Lois had gone for a walk. She wanted her hair to dry before they went home. Lana and Chloe were busy talking about going to college. Clark was lying on his back sleeping.

The hour was beginning to get late. They needed to get back to the farm. They were going to have a barbeque. Lois had invited Lana and Chloe. But before they left Lois wanted to have some fun with Clark.

She saw him sleeping a short distance from Lana and Chloe. She grabbed a couple of buckets and filled them with water. Lana watched as Lois walked towards them.

"I wonder what Lois is going to do with those buckets?" smiled Lana. It amazed her that Lois was always up to something. Her mind was always working.

"My guess is she will probably dump the bucket of water on Clark." replied Chloe wondering if she should let Clark know what was about to happen.

"But why does she have two buckets? You don't suppose she's going to dump one of the buckets on one of us?" wondered Lana.

"I don't think so. My guess is that Clark won't respond to the first one so Lois will dump a second bucket on him." reasoned Chloe as she watched Lois draw near.

Lois stopped about ten feet away from Clark. He hadn't moved as she got closer. He was either sleeping or ignoring her. It didn't matter which to Lois. It only made it easier for her to execute her plan. She wanted him to chase after her down the beach.

She dumped the first bucket on him. It barely registered a response from Clark. "Go away Lois." he mumbled.

Lois reached down for the second bucket. She waited to see if he would open his eyes, but he didn't. This time she dumped the bucket of water at the equator. While he responded more than the first time he still didn't move.

Lana and Chloe laughed when they saw that Lois's plan hadn't worked, but they didn't realize the full extent of her plan. Lois had convinced several young studs to carry over a thirty five gallon barrel filled with a thick syrupy concoction.

They walked up from behind Lana and Chloe and on Lois direction poured the contents of the barrel on Clark. This got the expected response that Lois expected. She took off running when she her him yell "Lois!"

He ran after her. He could catch her easily if he wanted. He was after

all faster than a speeding bullet, but he wanted her to sweat a little. He wanted her to be a little scare of what he was going to do with her when he caught her.

Lois laughed as she ran. How far should she make him run before she let him catch her? She couldn't make it too easy he would see right through her little game. A half mile should be sufficient.

"Do you think he will catch her?" asked Lana.

"If that is what she wants." replied Chloe.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"It's a game Lana. You know that. It's what she does. She's having fun while we just sit here like idiots. We should go after them to see what she makes him do." smiled Chloe.

A few minutes later Clark had caught Lois. She had slowed down a little before pretending to fall. Clark fell on top of her. He was about to pick her up when she asked him "What are going to do now that you have caught me?"

"I'm going to throw you into the water." he replied.

"Isn't there something else you would rather do?" asked Lois. His face was only inches from hers.

"It's alright Clark you can kiss me, I don't mind. I know it's what you want to do. There is no one here to see you." smiled Lois.

Clark didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected her to ask him to kiss her. He knew she liked him on some level. Why else would she be staying at the farm? She was allergic to everything.

Before he realized what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her. It was a very pleasant kiss he thought. She tasted so good, but he had to pay he back. He was covered with a sticky liquid.

He maneuvered his body around as they kiss making sure he covered her body and legs with the sticky mess. He picked her up as they kissed and moved towards the water.

"No Clark, please don't! My hair is finally dry. I don't want to get it wet again." she cried out.

"You got me wet Lois." replied Clark.

"I needed to get your attention." explained Lois as they neared the water. "The General is right behind you Clark, you better put me down."

"Yeah right Lois, you honestly think I'm going to fall for that line?" laughed Clark as he shook his head.

"Kent! What do you think you're doing? Put my daughter down!" ordered the General.

He had arrived ten minutes ago. He had spent some time at the Kent farm. They had talked about Clark and Lois. He had wanted to know why Lois kept on coming back to the farm. He knew Lois didn't like animals of any kind.

What was the attraction? Was she that interested in Clark? She had always professed that she wasn't interested in anyone, but couldn't explain why she didn't do better in school. Was he the reason why she wasn't in school? His talk with the Kents had been illuminating.

Martha had told him she thought Lois might be in love with Clark. They didn't just spend a lot of time together, they played together. They shared a love that would last a lifetime. They all agreed that Lois wanted to be with Clark.

He and Lois had an agreement last year. It was either school or get married. Well it seemed to him that Lois had made that decision. She was here with Clark and not at school.

Clark slowly turned around and froze in place. He saw the General and several of his men with him. He also saw Lana and Chloe standing there too. He wondered if Lana had seen him kissing Lois. How was he going to explain the kiss to Lana?

"Hi daddy." smiled Lois as Clark lowered Lois slowly to the ground.

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere Lois? It's almost sixteen hundred hours." asked General knowing she was supposed to be heading back to the farm and the surprise he had in stored for her.

If he didn't believe what Martha had told him earlier about them playing together he believed her now. He had seen her dumping water on Clark and having him chase her down the beach. He had even seen the passionate kiss they shared.

He also had read about how Clark had administered the suntan lotion on his daughter. It was not something only friends did. They were being quite intimate with each other. They must be in love like Martha had said.

Lana looked on a little disappointedly. She felt Clark slipping away. She knew there was something between them, but she didn't think that they were in love. Now she knew the truth, they were.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fairy Tales Can Come True

author: red rooster dawn

pairing: Lois and Clark

disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them.

Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results.

NOTE: I began posting this story last February. Since then I lost my email account so I had to create a new one and have a new author name.

Thus I have change my author name from rooster dawn to red rooster dawn.

Since I can't update under rooster dawn I will update and finish posting the story under red rooster dawn.

part four

hospital room 303

Lois leaned down and gave Harm another kiss on his cheek and sat down. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. She hoped that at any moment he would wake up and start harassing her. Lois kissed Clark quickly on the lips, but she didn't get any response from him.

"You need to kiss him like mommy and daddy kiss." Beth told Lois.

Lois tried again, this time kissing him with a little more passion working her tongue between his lips. She felt a hand on her arm and the kiss deepening. What was going on? She was shocked. She pulled away seeing Clark looking back at her with his baby blues.

"Oh, it's you." he said upon waking.

"You're awake?" she replied a bit surprise. She didn't think you could wake someone with a kiss.

"It was a very pleasant way to wake up, where am I?" asked Clark. He wasn't in his own bed. What was she doing he?

"You're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for more than three years." replied Lois.

"See, I told you he was waiting for his one true love to kiss him. Just like Snow White and Prince Charming." smiled Beth.

Clark looked at Lois a bit confused. Who was this little girl and why was she here? And what did Snow White have to do with anything? Lois could see the confused and constipated look on his face.

"Her name is Beth. She's Mrs. Johnson's daughter. I use to watch her when she was a baby. Her father Tom is in the hospital. He was in an automobile accident six months ago. He's paralyzed from the waist down.

I told her you were in a coma. She didn't understand what a coma was. I related it to the story about Snow White falling asleep after eating the poison apple. She slept for a long time until her Prince woke her up with a kiss." explained Lois.

Clark smiled as he understood. He thought it was a good story. He could hardly find fault with it since he was now awake though he didn't really think Lois kissing him had woken him up. He decided to take the story to another level.

"The power of love is very powerful medicine. You have to be very careful how you use it. Lois's kiss was very powerful. She didn't need to use all her power to wake me up. I have a lot left over.

I can give the power of love to you Beth. If you use it wisely you can cure any illness. But for it to work you have to really believe in the power of love. If you come here I will give the power of love that Lois gave me to you." smiled Clark.

Beth nodded her head. She missed playing with her daddy. He spent a lot of time in the hospital or in bed at home. She wanted her daddy to be normal again. She got up on the bed and leaned over to Clark.

Clark gave her a kiss holding his lips to hers long enough for the power to transfer to her. Beth hopped down from the bed and asked Lois to take her back to her father's room. Clark asked her to get him something to put on.

Lois took Beth back to her father's room and managed to turn up some hospital scrubs. Clark quickly change and they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. It had been more than three years since he had last eaten, he was hungry.

hospital room 313

Beth went into her father's room and hopped up onto his bed. She wanted to give him a hug and a kiss. She wanted to give him the power of love to cure him that Clark had given to her. She didn't want to take a chance that it would go away if she waited too long.

Mrs. Johnson was a little surprised with her action. She knew Beth loved her father, but why was she kissing him with such furor? What had Lois said to her? She needed to ask her daughter what happened.

"What was that all about Beth?" asked her mother.

"Lois told me that the power of love can cure anything. She kissed Clark and he woke up from his coma just like Snow White did. Clark gave the power of love to me. I just gave it to daddy. He's going to be okay now." smiled Beth with satisfaction.

Mrs. Johnson smiled at her daughter's story, but knew it was only a fairy tale. You couldn't cure someone with just a kiss. If you could her husband would have been cured a long time ago.

"People don't wake up from a coma with just a kiss baby. The doctors told Mrs. Kent that Clark was never going to wake up. Lois is here to say her goodbyes." sighed Mrs. Johnson wishing that her daughter wouldn't get hurt.

"But Mommy, it is true. Lois woke Clark up with a kiss. She is his one true love just like Prince Charming was Snow White's." argued Beth. WWhy was her mother being so difficult.

Mrs. Johnson sighed, she knew her daughter was going to be quite disappointed when her father didn't get any better. She was going to have to have a talk with Lois about telling her daughter fairy tales about people being healed with just a kiss.

But before she could get up and leave the room to have a talk with Lois she saw Lois walking by the open doorway with Clark along side her. She was shocked. It wasn't possible. Clark was supposed to die any day now.

Cafeteria

Clark and Lois walked down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Lois settled for a cup of coffee since she had just eaten a banana split less than an hour ago. Clark loaded his plate up with several helpings of food.

It had been awhile since he had last eaten. It would require more than one helping to satisfy his hunger. They sat down at a secluded table. They needed to have a talk and clear up a few things.

"Where have you been?" asked Clark. He had been disappointed that she left. He had thought they had come to an understanding before she left. That he was falling in love with her.

"Away, living my life. I'm sorry Clark I didn't know. The General just told me about what happened to you last night. I came as soon as I heard." replied Lois. It was the truth, but somehow she didn't feel very good about it.

"How have you been?" asked Clark. Lois looked even better than he could remember. She was so beautiful and sexy. He wondered why he hadn't paid her more attention from the beginning.

"I'm okay. It was hard at first when I left. I was hiding from the General. I didn't know what I was going to do." replied Lois. He was bringing up some unpleasant memories for her.

"Why did you leave Lois?" asked Clark.

"You know why I left Clark. You were in love with Lana. It was too soon for us to be together. We weren't ready for that kind of commitment. I wasn't ready to be married." she explained.

"Did you have to go? I thought we were doing pretty good together. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't feel something for you, but you were right I still had feelings for Lana." sighed Clark.

"I couldn't stay Clark. It wouldn't have been fair to you. You shouldn't have had to make that kind of sacrifice. You and Lana's relationship needed to run its course. I really did like you back then, but I didn't love you.

I couldn't love you until you were over Lana. I wasn't going to waste my life pining over you like Chloe, hoping that someday you would love me. I couldn't be with you while you loved someone else." replied Lois.

"What about now Lois? Do you love me?" asked Clark.

"I'll always love you Clark." replied Lois.

"Lets go home then. We need to make up for lost time." smiled Clark.

Kent Farm

They took a taxi back to the farm. Clark was excited and happy. He wanted to make love with Lois. Lois paused for a moment causing Clark to be a little concern.

"What's the matter Lois?" asked Clark.

"It's been a long time since I've been here. Some of the happiest days of my life were spent here. I missed seeing your mom and dad." replied Lois.

"What about me? Didn't you miss me?" asked Clark pretending to be hurt.

"I ran away from you remember ..... I missed you the most Clark. I did love you, but I wasn't ready to be married. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life on the farm." replied Lois.

Clark picked her up in his arms and carried her up to the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. They spent the next couples of hours making love. By the time they were done Lois was hungry and needed a shower.

"Why don't you get some rest Clark. I'm going to take a shower." ordered Lois.

"Are you sure you don't want to just lie here with me?" asked Clark.

"I'm dirty and sweaty. I need a shower. Besides I'm hungry. It's been awhile since I last ate something." replied Lois as she left.

It wasn't long before Clark was asleep. He was very happy and contented. Lois had come home to him. But right now he was tired, he needed to get some sleep. He wasn't used to the physical exertion.

Lois took a long hot relaxing shower. When she was done she looked for one of Clark's red flannel shirts. She didn't know why, but she liked wearing them after she showered. It somehow made her feel contented and safe.

She went down to the kitchen to look for something to eat. She found some chicken and mash potatoes in the refrigerator. She put some in the microwave to heat it up.

She was about finished eating when she heard the kitchen door open. It was Martha. She took a few steps into the kitchen before she stopped. She almost dropped the bag she was carrying.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Lois. It had been more than three years since she had last seen Lois. She had missed her greatly.

"Lois! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Martha. She was so happy to see her. Lois was the daughter she never had. They had spent a lot of time together when Lois wasn't tormenting Clark.

"I had a visit from the General. He told me about Clark. So I came back to see him." replied Lois.

"How is he today? I haven't had a chance to go to the hospital to see him today." sighed Martha.

"It was strange seeing him lying there. He looked so peaceful. It's not like him to let me do all the talking." replied Lois wondering how much she should tell her.

She heard the kitchen door open again. It was Chloe and Lana. They had been working at the Talon with Martha. They were setting up for a charity event.

What were they doing here? It wasn't that she didn't want to see them, they were her friends. She would have wanted to see them before she went back to Atlanta.

But they would have too many questions that she didn't have answers for. Such as where had she been? What had she been doing? Was she going to stay or was she going to leave again? She had hope to get in and get out before anyone could pin her down.

"Lois! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Chloe as she was surprised to see Lois wearing Clark's shirt. It showed everyone that she and Clark were an item, something that she had always wished for.

"It's nice to see you again Lois. We've all missed you." added Lana politely. She wondered why Lois was back. Clark had been in a coma for three years and she couldn't be bother to be here for him. Why was she here now?

Lana had been hurt very deeply when Clark married Lois four years ago. While she suspected that there was something between them she never expected them to get married. She had hoped that they would get back together.

"Forgive Chloe, I think she sometimes forgets that you and Clark are married. Married women sometimes wear their husband's shirts." added Lana. She too was jealous that Lois was wearing one of his shirt.

"I came back to see Clark." replied Lois.

"I was going to the hospital to visit him after dinner." wailed Martha.

"He's not there Martha." Lois informed her.

Lois could see the distress on Martha, Chloe, and Lana's faces. They must think that Clark was dead. But before she could say anything she heard Clark moving around upstairs.

"Where is my red shirt Lois! You better not be wearing it Lois! You know I don't like you wearing my shirts!" yelled Clark.

There was a look of surprise on everyone's faces. Clark was upstairs. He was awake. How was that possible? All the doctors were saying that there was no hope of Clark ever waking up again and if he ever did he would probably be a vegetable.

"How?" asked Chloe.

Before Lois could answer her they heard Clark lumbering down the stairs and walking into the kitchen. He stood there bare chest causing Lana and Chloe to begin drooling. Clark was about to begin talking to Lois again when he realized that they weren't alone.

Martha went over to her son and gave him a big hug. She didn't want to let him go. It had been more than three years since she had seen him up and around. She was so happy. Lana and Chloe stood there dumb founded not moving.

"Clark, you're awake? The doctors told us you wouldn't ever wake up again." cried Martha.

"You'll have to ask Lois, mom. All I remember is dreaming about Lois. When I woke up we were sharing a passionate kiss. I didn't want to let her go." replied Clark.

Martha looked over to Lois, but Lois just shook her head. She didn't believe that you could awaken someone from a coma by just giving them a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fairy Tales Can Come True

author: red rooster dawn

pairing: Lois and Clark

disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them.

Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results.

NOTE: I began posting this story last February. Since then I lost my email account so I had to create a new one and have a new author name.

Thus I have change my author name from rooster dawn to red rooster dawn.

Since I can't update under rooster dawn I will update and finish posting the story under red rooster dawn.

part five

flash back

Kent farm

When Clark and Lois got back to the farm Clark hopped into the shower first. He knew if Lois got in there before him he would have to wait at least an hour to get cleaned up. He quickly showered and grabbed something nice to wear.

They were having a family barbeque. Chloe and Lana were coming over. He wanted to look nice for Lana. They had been spending more time together. She had broken up with Jason and he had left Smallville.

He went out to the barn and up to the loft, his private sanctuary to think about the day at the beach and the barbeque later this afternoon.

Of course Lois would be there, her father the General had mentioned the barbeque to Lois and him when he caught them making out. Making out with Lois? He wondered what had caused that to happen?

Once again she had challenged him to do something that he had wanted to do for a long time and he suspected that she wanted him to do it too. He suspected that Lois had planned on it happening.

Nothing involving Lois ever happened by chance. It had been an interesting afternoon. She had managed to get him to rub suntan lotion all over her body. He knew it was meant to be some sort of challenge, daring him to do something he had dreamed about doing. It was a challenge he didn't mind accepting.

He was hesitant at first, but he was encouraged by the way she responded to his touch. He sensed that she ached for his touched, welcomed his administrations. It gave him the courage to rubbed the lotion under the edges of her swim suit.

She had looked at him a couple of times as he did so. Probably to see what he was thinking. If he lived to be a hundred he would never figure out how her mind worked. She was so different than Lana and Chloe.

She was so much more mature than they were. She wasn't as inhibited as they were. She wasn't afraid to tell him what she wanted or to tell him what to do. She never demanded anything from him that he wasn't willing to give. She didn't wait for his attention, but took it as if she had the right.

Chloe had always been quiet about her feelings about him. She was afraid to tell him how she felt until it was too late. She was afraid to lose his friendship.

Lana didn't know what she wanted. One year she loved him, the next year she didn't. Why? Because he couldn't tell her everything about his life. Why did she have to know everything about him? Why couldn't she accept him for who he was like Lois?

She was difficult to be with. He always had to work hard to figure out what she wanted. She never seemed to want to have fun. To her it was more about being together, but that became boring after awhile.

Spending time with Lois was always fun. He didn't have to do anything. She usually was the one to come up with things to do. She also always challenging him to do things he always wanted to do, but was too afraid to do them.

Playing football last year had been great. It gave him the opportunity to spend more time with his friends and make new ones. For once in his life he was the center of attention instead of being an outsider somewhere in the background.

He was surprised to see his father walking up the stairs to the loft. It was something he rarely did. He wondered what was going on? Was the General involved somehow?

"What's up dad? You don't usually come up here. Are you getting away from the women folk?" asked Clark in a teasing manner.

"Not really Clark, but I need to talk to you about something." replied Jonathan.

"What is it dad? You look serious." asked Clark. He was a little worried. He wondered what was going on. Was his father having health problems again?

"I need to talk to you about your future Clark. Your mother and I had a long discussion with the General after you left with Lois to go to the beach." began Jonathan.

"I don't think joining the Army is the right thing for me dad." smiled Clark.

"That's not what we were talking about Clark. The General is concerned about Lois. She seems to have lost her focus in life. She was supposed to be going to college this year, but has somehow managed not to be there.

The General thinks that there is a major distraction in her life. Considering her age he thinks that there has to be a boy involved somehow. He thinks that she is in love with someone." continued Jonathan.

He felt a smile coming on. He had given Clark an opportunity to rag on Lois, which he was sure Clark wouldn't pass up.

"Lois? In love? Impossible. She's probably just rebelling from the tight reins the General has held for so many years. She just likes to have fun." replied Clark.

"That may be true Clark. She does seem to like having fun with you. Somehow though the General believes that you are the reason for her more recent behavior." he smiled.

"Me? She's been a royal pain to me." argued Clark.

"She came here looking for you Clark. When he came here and took her back to the base she ran away to be with you. When she was kicked out of college where did she go? Back here to you. Over the last two years she has lived here on the farm to be with you. She loves you Clark." he explained.

"What! She doesn't love me. She knows I love Lana. It's a safe haven for her away from her father. She loves spending time with mom. She misses her mom." argued Clark.

He had wondered about the same things more than once himself, but he, unlike others, had actually sat down and talked to Lois about it. She missed her mom and like being with his mom. They had bonded.

"Clark, Lois is the best thing that has ever happened to you. She has gotten you to do so many things that you were afraid to do before. She doesn't let you sit around moping about the unfairness of life. She gets you involve in life.

You played football because of her. It made your last year in high school special. You and she play together, you have fun. With Lana it's more about the what ifs. You dream about the possibilities instead of doing things together.

Your love for Lana is puppy love, it's not lasting. It's more of a crush. You aren't honest with each other about your needs and wants. Lois is good for you. You love each other in a more mature manner." smiled Jonathan wistfully.

"I don't love Lois dad." argued Clark wondering where this discussion was going.

"Your mother and I see the two of you together Clark. We can see how much you both enjoy being together and how much fun you have. You are destined to be together Clark.

Anyway the General and Lois had an agreement. It was she either went to college or get married. Since Lois had decided not to go to college the General believes she should get married.

Since she keeps on coming back here to the farm to be with you, he has determined that you are the special man in her life Clark. And after what he saw on the beach it has been decided that you and Lois are getting married." smiled Jonathan.

"What!" exclaimed Clark. How did sharing one kiss with Lois mean they should get married?

"You're getting marry this afternoon before the barbeque. Your mother and I think it's a grand idea. You are perfect together. You remind us of ourselves when we were your age. We're very happy for you." smiled Jonathan.

Clark didn't know what to say. He muttered a few curses and laid back on the couch. Jonathan went back to the house to talk with Martha. Clark got up and looked out the window of the loft. He saw more than a few soldiers standing around outside.

Inside the house Lois came out of the showers and saw a beautiful white dress laying across the bed. She wondered who had left it there. Martha walked into the room and told her that it's a gift from her father and that he would like to see her wear it.

She wondered why her father would want her to wear a white dress. She wasn't fond of wearing dresses unless it was necessary. It did look pretty nice. It wasn't long before she was dress, her hair was dry, and her makeup on.

She was about ready to go downstairs and join Martha in the kitchen when her father, the general, walked into the room. He had a serious look on his face causing Lois to wonder what was going on.

Was her father going away and she wouldn't see him for awhile? Was it dangerous? She was shock when the discussion they were going to have was about her and what the future held for her.

"You look very beautiful in that dress Lois." observed the General.

"Thank you dad. I'm surprised that you have such good taste and knew my size." replied Lois.

"It wasn't hard Lois, you look so much like your mother. You are about the same size as she was." He was rambling, but was soon back on track.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here today Lois." began the General as Lois nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm quite concern about you. You have been out of control the last eighteen months. We had an agreement. You were to take care of your studies and I would leave you alone. I think I have done that.

Instead you decided to come here to Smallville looking for Clark Kent and answers about Chloe. I came here and got you and told you to leave it alone, but you didn't. You came back here anyway.

I'm sure it had something to do with Clark. Girls your age are always interested in being with a guy. When you didn't have enough credits to graduate I thought having you go to school here would solve a few problems.

Obviously I was mistaken. You had two choices Lois, either stay in school or get married. When you enrolled at the University I thought you had made a choice, but I guess you hadn't. It seems to me you have decided to be here on the farm with Clark."

"It's only because it's convenient dad. There is no space at Chloe's apartment. Besides I like being here with Mrs. Kent. She's been like a mother to me. We spend a lot of time together." argued Lois wondering how the General had become so perceptive about her.

She had always thought he was oblivious of who she was and what she did. He was never around. He didn't know her. How did he know she loved Clark? No that wasn't right. She didn't love Clark, she liked being with him.

"While I'm sure there is some truth in that statement Lois, Clark is the reason why you're here. I had a talk with the Kents. They have told me everything about you and Clark. You spend a lot of time together having fun." rebutted the General.

"I'm not in love with him dad. There wouldn't be any point in it, he's in love with Lana." argued Lois. It was the truth according to Clark.

"Nonsense Lois, I saw you today at the beach. I even got a report of what happened between you before I got there. What I saw was two people in love. You and Clark are getting married today." replied the General.

"Dad! I don't love him. He loves Lana. I decided a long time ago I wasn't going to fall in love with someone who was in love with someone else. I haven't even thought about loving him. Besides, I'm not ready to get married. I don't even know what I want to do with my life," pleaded Lois.

"Sorry Lois, but we had an agreement. It's time to settle up. It will be okay Lois, Clark is a good man. He'll take good care of you. He will love you the way you deserve to be loved." smiled the General before leaving Lois alone in her room.

Lois walked over to the window to look out. She saw the barn and wondered if Clark was inside. She wondered what he was thinking about. Did he know? Did anyone say anything to him about getting married?

It wasn't right. She wasn't ready to be getting married. She was too young. She didn't know what she wanted to do or what she wanted out of life. It wasn't fair to force Clark to marry her just because she wasn't going to college.

He was in love with Lana. He might like spending time with her, but he didn't love her. Just because she like spending time with him wasn't any reason why she should have to marry him. Why should she marry someone who did not love her?

She had lived without love since her mother died. She would continue to do so, but she didn't want to be married to someone and not be love. She had to figure a way to get out of there before she was force to marry Clark.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fairy Tales Can Come True

author: red rooster dawn

pairing: Lois and Clark

disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them.

Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results.

NOTE: I began posting this story last February. Since then I lost my email account so I had to create a new one and have a new author name.

Thus I have change my author name from rooster dawn to red rooster dawn.

Since I can't update under rooster dawn I will update and finish posting the story under red rooster dawn.

part six

Kent Farm

present

There was a knock at the door. It was Mrs. Johnson and Beth. They had Lois's travel bag with them. Lois had forgotten it at the hospital after Clark had eaten lunch at the cafeteria and taken a taxi home.

They had forgotten to go back up to his room to get her stuff. Hell, they hadn't even waited around to have a doctor check Clark out. They hadn't signed any release forms.

"Hello Mary, why don't you come in. How's Roger doing?" greeted Martha.

"Hi Martha, Beth and I are here to return Lois's travel bag to her. She left it at the hospital this afternoon." She saw Clark standing on the other side of the room talking with Lois.

"Hi Clark, I didn't get a chance to say hello to you at the hospital. I was surprised to see you up and walking by Roger's room with Lois. Beth told me how Lois got you to wake up. I didn't believe her story, but there you were, walking."

"How did Lois get Clark to wake up?" asked Chloe. Her former journalistic instincts were aroused. She didn't write stories anymore.

Why after all this time would he wake up now? He had been in a coma for more than three years. What had Lois done? She was sure there wasn't any reasonable answer.

"She kissed him." replied Beth smiling.

"I don't understand." questioned Chloe. They all had given Clark a kiss at one time or another.

"Clark was sleeping like Snow White. Snow White waited for Prince Charming, her one true love, to come and kiss her. She woke up when he kissed her. Clark was waiting for his one true love, Lois to come and kiss him. When she kissed him he finally woke up." smiled Beth.

Everyone looked over in disbelief to Lois looking for some kind of confirmation. They still couldn't believe that you could wake someone up from a coma by just kissing them.

Lois shook her head. While kissing him led to Clark waking up, she believed that the small sliver of meteor rock that she sucked out of his mouth was the real reason he woke up. It was lodged in the back of his lip.

"It's called the power of love Chloe." smiled Lois. "You know Chloe, when two people love each other and get marry. Their love is all consuming."

"But you don't love Clark. You ran away." questioned Chloe.

"I have always love Clark, Chloe. I have since the day I first met him, but I wasn't ready to be married back then. Neither was Clark. He still had feelings for Lana.

If you remember Chloe, back then at the beach I told you our teenage years were meant to have fun. It's a time to explore your feelings, what you might want to do with your life.

It's not a time to be serious and melodramatic. It's not a time to think about getting married and having children.

This led to Mrs. Johnson telling them about Roger.

"I was a bit surprised too when Beth told me about the kiss, but when I saw Clark walking with Lois, I had to think about it. Beth told me that Lois had given Clark the Power of Love kiss. It has the power to heal.

When Beth told Clark about Roger, he gave the Power of Love to Beth. He transferred its power to her with a kiss." smiled Mrs. Johnson.

"I went back to my daddy's room and jumped on his bed. I gave him the best kiss that I could. Clark said to me that I had to really believe in the Power of Love kiss if I wanted daddy to get better. I kept saying to myself 'get better daddy, get better daddy' as I kissed him." smiled Beth.

"He couldn't move anything below his waist before the kiss. The doctor told me Roger wasn't going to walk again. He was going to be paralyzed for the rest of his life. But within fifteen minutes of the Beth's kiss he began to wiggle his toes.

An hour later he was able to move his legs. Before we left the hospital to come here he was able to stand and take a few steps. The doctors don't know how to explain it, but they believe that if he continues to recover as he has been, he will be able to come home in a few days." exclaimed Mrs. Johnson with relief.

"That's wonderful news Mary. It's a day of miracles. Thank you Lois." cried Martha as she hugged Lois.

Lois was dumbfounded. She hadn't done anything. The General told her that Clark needed her. She came to him. She kissed him like they do in fairy tales. She hadn't done anything special.

Though she didn't believe in God, he had to be the one who was responsible for Clark and Mr. Johnson's recoveries, not her. But did it really matter? They both were okay now and that's the only thing that matters.

flash back

Kent farm

Lois began thinking about what she wanted. At the moment she didn't want to marry Clark. It wasn't that she didn't love him, it was because she wasn't ready for that kind of love, all comsuming.

She wasn't ready to get married, to commit oneself to another for the rest of her life. She was much too young. She didn't know what she wanted out of life nor what she wanted to do. She had to get out of there.

But she couldn't just walk out the front door with her suitcase and duffle bag. The General would be watching for her. She decided to drop them out the window, walk down the stairs, and out of the house.

When she got outside she could pick up her stuff and put them into her car and drive away. Unfortunately for her, her get away wouldn't be too quick as her father saw her walk down the stairs and call to her.

"Lois, please come here and show Mrs. Kent your dress."

"Yes father." she said as she walked into the room where everyone was sitting. There was one thing Lois never did, disobey her father when he told her to do something, especially if she was in his presence.

"You look very beautiful Lois." observed Martha.

"Clark is a very lucky man to be marrying you Lois." smiled Jonathan.

"Thank you, if you don't mind I need to go out to the barn and see Clark." replied Lois. At worse she would have to talk to him. If she was lucky she would be able to make a run for her car.

When she got outside though she spotted a couple of soldiers standing by her car. Damm! she thought. What was she going to do now? How was she going to get out of there before the wedding? She walked over to the barn.

Might as well go and see Clark she thought. She should apologize to him for getting him involved with all this. It seemed that they were always getting into trouble when they were together, but somehow everything usually worked out.

Maybe it would work out this time too. She was sure that he didn't want to marry her any more than she wanted to marry him. Maybe if they presented an united front against getting married, then the General would call off this farce.

She walked up the stairs. She saw him standing by the window looking out. She wondered what he was looking at. He did look mighty fine standing there. As much as she teased him, he was still a fine looking man. She would be hard press to find someone better.

"Hi Clark, I'm sorry about the General. I'm sorry to get you involve with our disagreement." wailed Lois.

"It's okay Lois, I don't mind. On some level I really like you. We've had a lot of fun together over the last year. There is no reason to believe that we can't still enjoy being together after we get married." replied Clark.

"It's not fair Clark. He shouldn't be making you marry me just because I disappointed him. You have your own life. You have Lana." argued Lois.

"I do love Lana, but I had a talk with my dad. As much as I love Lana, we have been apart more than we have been together. We don't see things the same way. She wants to know things about me that I'm not willing to tell her.

It's one of the things I like about you Lois. You don't pry into the things I don't want to talk about. You enjoy life and having fun. You have encouraged me to be a participant in life instead of just an observer.

I know I complain a lot about you being here, but I have enjoyed being with you. Dad says we play together and have fun. I've been thinking about that. While I'm not exactly happy about getting married at this time, I can't think of anyone I would rather be marrying. It will be okay." replied Clark.

"Thank you Clark, you're not so bad yourself, but I didn't come in here to discuss night time activities with you. I wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave. I'm not ready to get married.

It scares me to think that I will be with you for the rest of my life when I don't know what I want from it. We're too young Clark, maybe in a few years when we're older, but we're not ready to be together right now." wailed Lois.

"There's no where to go Lois. The General has men surrounding the farm in all directions. There's no where you can go to escape Lois." informed Clark.

"If we stand up together and say no Clark, he won't be able to force us to get married." argued Lois. She was getting desperate now.

"It won't work Lois, our parents are set upon us getting married. Besides, I don't mind Lois. I would be a fool to not want to marry you. You're very beautiful and intelligent. You enjoy life and keeping me on my toes. It will be okay Lois." said Clark as he tried to reassure her.

As uneasy as Lois was about the prospect of getting married, she was relieved that Clark didn't hold it against her. She was surprised to hear him say that he did care for her though he wasn't sure if he was in love with her.

Twenty minutes later Jonathan came to the barn to get them. The Reverend Barnes was there to marry them. He was on a tight schedule. They were quickly married to Clark and Lois's chagrin, but what could they do.

Jonathan started up the gas grille and proceeded to grill up the steaks and chicken with the General. Martha and Lois brought out the potato and toss salad along with some chips. Clark set the picnic table.

As they were getting ready to sit down to eat Chloe and Lana arrived with banana cream pie for dessert. They all sat down and ate a fine dinner.

A few hours later Chloe noticed that Lois had been hiding her left hand most of the evening. She wondered what was wrong. Did she hurt it while fooling around with Clark? Did he hurt her? No he wouldn't hurt Lois.

"What's wrong with your hand Lois?" asked Chloe.

"Nothing Cuz." replied Lois wondering why she wanted to know. She had avoided telling them about marrying Clark for three hours.

"Then show me your hand." ordered Chloe.

"Why?" asked Lois feigning ignorance. She had wanted to take the ring off earlier, but the General had been there the whole time.

"She probably doesn't want to show you her ring Chloe." smiled the General.

"Ring! What ring?" bleated out Lana and Chloe.

"Dad!" exclaimed Lois wondering why he was doing this to her.

"The ring that Clark gave to her when they got married this afternoon." smiled the General at his daughter's uneasiness.

"It's not what you think Chloe. The General is tormenting me because I got kicked out of the University." replied Lois as she tried to downplayed the afternoon's events.

"You married Clark?" a stunned and heartbroken Lana eked out. She was devastated at the thought of Clark marrying someone else.

"I gave her a choice a month ago, the University or Clark? She chose Clark." the General volunteered.

Chloe and Lana sat there stunned not knowing what to say. Lois tried to hide, but the General wouldn't let her. Clark just sat there. What could he say? He and Lois got married. They would be together now. Lana had her chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fairy Tales Can Come True

author: red rooster dawn

pairing: Lois and Clark

disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them.

Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results.

NOTE: I began posting this story last February. Since then I lost my email account so I had to create a new one and have a new author name.

Thus I have change my author name from rooster dawn to red rooster dawn.

Since I can't update under rooster dawn I will update and finish posting the story under red rooster dawn.

part seven

Kent Farm

Later that afternoon before supper Lois was able to be alone with Martha. She wanted to explain to her that her kiss hadn't woken Clark up.

"I don't think my kiss woke him up Mom." began Lois.

"I don't think so either Lois, though I'm interested in what you think was the reason." replied Martha.

"Well the kiss was partially responsible I guess. When I kissed him I sucked on his upper lip. A small sliver of meteor rock dislodged into my mouth. It was hardly visible to the naked eye." explained Lois.

"Clark is allergic to meteor rock. That small sliver probably was the reason he slipped into a coma. I'm glad you came back Lois. You're back in my life again and so is Clark." smiled a very happy Martha.

"I can't stay Mom. I have responsibilities. I only came here to say goodbye to Clark because he was dying. I only planned to stay a week at the most." replied Lois.

"You have to stay Lois. Clark needs you. He was miserable after you left." pleaded Martha.

"I had to leave Mom, we didn't love each other then. We were too young. It wasn't our time. Maybe in a few weeks I can come back and visit again, but I can't stay." cried Lois.

flashback

six months later

Clark and Lois had settled into a routine. Everything appeared to be okay to everyone that knew them. Clark was up early to do farm work before going to State U ten miles away to take some courses.

Lois worked at the Talon with Martha until ten before meeting Clark at State U for lunch and taking a journalist course. Anyone who saw Clark and Lois together thought they were deeply in love.

Unfortunately what people saw wasn't reality. Lois felt trapped. She didn't want to be married even though she did love Clark. She wasn't ready. She wanted to be free to do anything she wanted to do.

One day she decided to leave. She cleaned out her bank account and packed up the car and took off. She drove south to Austin, Texas where she sold her car and got on a bus heading east.

She traveled for a few days changing buses every few hundred miles before ending up in Atlanta. She felt sick everyday, thought she might have the flu. She laid low for a month to make sure no one had track her whereabouts.

She managed to get a job writing for an Atlanta newspaper. Seven months later she was giving birth to a baby girl. She was happy that the baby was a girl, but was sad because Clark wasn't there with her to see their child being born.

But being with Clark wasn't the answer for her right now, nor did the general need to know her whereabouts. When the time was right she would contact him to see if he wanted a life with her, but for now she needed to do it alone.

Kent Farm

Several days later

The week was almost up. It was time to head back to Atlanta and Lillian. She couldn't expect Mrs. Johnson to watch her for too long. She was getting old. While she enjoyed spending time with Lillian, she didn't have the stamina to be with her all the time.

"Where are you going?" asked Clark as he noticed had her travel bag pack.

"I have to go back home. I have work to do." replied Lois wondering why he was giving her a hard time. She had told him that she was only going to stay for a week.

"This is your home Lois." Clark corrected her. They had spent the week making love and getting reacquainted.

"This isn't my home Clark. I came here in the beginning because I was looking for answers. I stayed because I didn't know what I wanted to do. You confused me more than I like to admit, It made me want more out of life, but I can't stay here Clark.

I'm not a farmer's wife. I'm allergic to everything on a farm. I know what I want to do with my life. I like what I'm doing. But I need some space right now. You've awaken a lot of feelings I had for you.

I need time to figure out how I want you in my life. I promise you I will come back and talk with you, but right now I need to be alone. I do love you Clark." Lois tried to explain.

"I love you too Lois. I'll give you the time you need." replied Clark.

Atlanta

She arrived home the next day. She thanked Mrs. Johnson for watching Lillian for her. She told her that everything went well. Clark didn't die and that he recover quite fully.

Lillian was happy to see her mommy. She had missed her mommy. It had been the first time Lois had been away from her for more than one night. Lois promised her that it would never happen again.

When she went into work the next day she sat down at her computer and began typing away. She had a story to write. Some would say it was a fairy tale. Others would say it was a miracle, but it was all true. The title of her story was .......

****

The Power of Love

It can cure you

****

The end


End file.
